Kertas di Kotak Pensil
by Veela Most
Summary: Naruto tahu cara pintas ini sangat fatal akibatnya, namun ia tetap saja melakukannya. Friendship and little hint shounen-ai. RnR please?


Naruto melempar begitu saja tas sekolahnya ke ranjangnya. Ia merasa sangat penat hari ini. Yah... walaupun ia pulang sekolah tak sampai sore hari—tentu saja—karena ia tengah menghadapi ujian kenaikan, yang berarti dalam satu hari hanya ada dua mata pelajaran yang menjadi bahan ujian.

Tangan tan itu mengurut pelan pelipis kirinya. Ternyata hanya dengan menghadapi dua mata pelajaran sudah membuatnya merasa KO, lebih parah daripada saat ia berlatih mengikuti ekstrakurikuler bela diri.

Huft, daripada mengeluh betapa capainya ia hari ini, lebih baik ia segera belajar untuk mempersiapkan esok hari.

Naruto meraih buku _note_nya di meja belajarnya, melihat jadwal apakah gerangan yang akan diujikan esok hari. Dan setelah membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, Naruto tak bisa untuk tak membelalakkan matanya.

Esok adalah waktunya Penjaskes dan Fisika.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Alternative Reality, Little Hint Shounen-ai, Friendship, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). **

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Kertas di Kotak Pensil**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Sejurus kemudian Naruto melempar buku _note_ tersebut ke lantai kamarnya sampai menimbulkan suara bantingan yang cukup keras. Meremas kepalanya jengkel, ia mengumpat dalam hati.

'_Oh Tuhan, esok waktunya mata pelajaran biadab!'_

Jika yang dimaksud pelajaran biadab tersebut adalah Penjaskes, itu salah kaprah. Justru ia sangat menyukai mata pelajaran tersebut, di mana ia mendapatkna nilai tertinggi dalam mata pelajaran Penjaskes.

Namun yang Naruto anggap sebagai mata pelajaran biadap adalah Fisika. Sebuah materi ujian yang akan disandingkan dengan materi ujian favoritnya.

Ironis. Begitulah yang saat ini terbatin dalam dadanya.

Sebenarnya dari awal memang bukan kehendaknya untuk masuk ke dalam jurusan IPA, hanya saja ia terpaksa menuruti kemauan orang tuanya—terutama ibunya—yang menaruh harapan besar kepadanya agar suatu saat nanti dirinya menjadi seorang dokter yang mumpuni. Kelak hari, ibunya sangat ingin melihat dirinya mempunyai sebuah klinik sendiri.

Dan agar bisa menjadi dokter sesuai harapan ibunya, Naruto mau tak mau harus masuk jurusan IPA. Tiada hari tanpa sub mata pelajaran IPA, tiada hari tanpa berhitung, tiada hari tanpa berkutat dengan berbagai macam rumus yang membingungkan, dan tiada hari-tiada hari lainnya. Setiap hari kepalanya serasa mau meledak.

Berusaha menepis rasa jengkel yang menyerbu perasaannya, Naruto kembali mengambil buku _note _miliknya yang menjadi objek sasaran kemarahannya dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja belajar.

Di saat bersamaan pula matanya secara tak sengaja melihat buku paket Fisika yang entah kenapa terletak paling atas di antara tumpukan buku-buku paket pelajaran lain miliknya.

Sebenarnya buku paket laknat itu sengaja menampakkan dirinya atau apa?

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran aneh yang menghinggapi otaknya. Sepertinya ia mulai gila karena Fisika. Mana mungkin buku paket itu menampakkan dirinya? Jelas-jelas itu benda mati.

Sadarlah Naruto, sadarlah.

Sepertinya untuk hari ini Naruto harus menjalin persahabatan dengan ilmu yang bernama Fisika. Ya, Fisika, pelajaran yang—sangat—tidak ia sukai. Namun ia tidak memungkiri bahwa sebenci apapun ia dengan pelajaran tersebut, Fisika adalah salah satu dari sekian ilmu yang dibutuhkan manusia. Maka dari itulah ia sebagai siswa SMA harus mempelajari Fisika. Terlebih Naruto harus dituntut untuk menguasai Fisika. Konsekuensi dari jurusan yang ia pilih.

Dan Naruto acapkali terheran-heran sendiri. Ia tahu serta sadar diri bahwa ia bodoh—tidak sepenuhnya, sih. Tetapi darimana asalnya ia bisa lolos masuk ke jurusan IPA? Padahal ketika kelas satu nilai mata pelajaran yang tercakup ke dalam jurusan tersebut pas-pasan. Bahkan ada yang lebih baik darinya.

Mungkin ini keberuntungan. Atau mungkin ini adalah doa ibunya yang dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Menarik kursi belajarnya, Naruto mulai mengumpulkan niatnya bulat-bulat untuk belajar Fisika. Memang tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia malas sekali berhadapan dengan Fisika. Jika pada hari biasa, ketika esoknya tercantum mata pelajaran Fisika di jadwal pelajarannya, paling-paling Naruto hanya membuka sejenak buku paketnya tersebut dan kembali menutupnya.

Ia pusing dan matanya terasa berputar-putar saat melihat deretan teori fisika lengkap dengan rumus-rumusnya.

Entah Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa yang mendasari kebenciannnya terhadap Fisika. Padahal ada mata pelajaran lain yang Matematika dan Kimia. Namun ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan mata pelajaran itu.

Tetapi lain ceritanya jika itu Fisika.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tangannya telah meraih buku paket Fisika dan bersiap membukanya, mempelajarai setiap bab yang harus ia mengerti satu-satu.

Hampir saja ia membuka halaman depannya, Naruto terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar teriakan ibunya dari bawah.

"Naruto, cepat turun! Belikan ibu daging sapi di supermarket!"

Terlihat tangan Naruto refleks mengusap-usap dadanya. Tak tahu apakah karena ia masih merasa kaget dengan teriakan ibunya atau karena hal lain.

Namun yang pasti, Naruto merasa lega karena untuk sejenak ia terhindar dari Fisika.

'_Daging sapi kualitas bagus.'_

Kalimat tersebut yang selalu berputar dalam otaknya. Terngiang-ngiang. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus pandai memilih daging sapi sesuai dengan pesan ibunya dari sekian deretan daging sapi segar kemasan yang terjejer rapi. Kemasan yang bagus dan tampilan yang indah bukan berarti kualitas di dalamnya juga serupa. Sebisa mungkin mendapatkan barang yang bagus dengan harga yang murah.

Ternyata menjalankan peran sebagai ibu rumah tangga itu tidak enak.

Setelah sekian menit Naruto sibuk memilih, akhirnya Naruto mengambil dua bungkus kemasan daging sapi yang menurutnya sesuai dengan kriteria ibunya. Naruto berharap pilihannya benar, atau kalau tidak jitakan ibunya yang akan mendarat di kepala kuningnya.

"Naruto, kau 'kah itu? Kau membeli daging juga rupanya?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasnya tengah menyapanya. Terlihat sosoknya yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Shika," Naruto tersenyum. "Kau sendirian ke sini?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Dengan ayahku."

Naruto mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti.

Sejenak Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang ambigu, membuat Naruto agak bingung. Apa yang sedang diperhatikan Shikamaru darinya?

"Naruto," panggil Shikamaru.

"Ya?"

"Jangan menunda-nunda waktumu. Gunakan sebaik mungkin. Jangan terpengaruh dengan perkataan orang lain." Shikamaru pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan Naruto setelah ia menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang tak mengerti arti ucapan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dahinya berkerut.

'_Shikamaru aneh.'_

"Pilhan yang bagus."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Dadanya terasa plong. Untung jitakan ibunya tak jadi mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bisa ambilkan ibu wortel di sebelahmu, nak?"

Mata _saphhire_nya menelusuri meja di sampingnya. Di sana terhampar berbagai sayuran sebagai bahan makanan nanti malam. Setelah ia menemukan di mana wortel itu berada, Naruto meraihnya dan menyerahkannya pada ibunya.

"Karena kau sudah membelikan ibu daging, sekarang naiklah ke kamarmu, Naruto. Segeralah belajar. Persiapkan dirimu untuk esok."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya Naruto menjadi teringat dengan buku paket tebal Fisika yang tengah menantinya di meja belajarnya. Mendadak hatinya terasa dongkol.

"Ayo, Naruto. Cepat naik. Kau tidak sedang menunggu ibu menyiapkan makan malam dua jam lagi 'kan?"

Dengan raut wajah muram yang kentara, akhirnya Naruto menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Entah berapa menit berlalu yang telah dihabiskan Naruto dengan melamun dan memandangi sampul buku paket Fisika dengan tatapan yang ogah-ogahan. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat malas.

Seumpama saja dari dulu tiap kali Naruto mempunyai waktu luang dan ia sempatkan dengan mencicil pelajaran ini, pasti malam ini ia tidak perlu kesulitan untuk mempelajarai banyak bab yang tertera di daftar halaman paket ini. Yah... Seumpama.

Memang dasarnya Naruto tak suka. Mencicil pun adalah hal yang mustahil.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di meja belajar dengan kedua tangannya sebaga bantal. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang terperangkap oleh sangkar imajiner dengan dirinya sebagai burung yang tak bisa melepaskan diri. Sangkar imajiner yang mengerikan.

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika mendengar dering halus yang berasal dari ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya. Segera tangan tan itu meraihnya dan melihat siapakah gerangan yang menelepon dirinya. Lalu ia pun melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Tumben sekali _rival_nya menyempatkan diri untuk meneleponnya. Pikir Naruto heran.

Setelah menekan _keypad_ berwarna hijau, Naruto menyapa. "Ya, ada apa? Jarang-jarang kau mau menghabiskan pulsamu untuk meneleponku," ujar Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sinis yang secara tak sadar selalu ia layangkan pada Sasuke ketika mereka bertemu.

"Entahlah. Tanyakan saja pada jari-jariku yang menekan tombol _call _di nomormu," balas Sasuke asal-asalan.

Pelipis Naruto berkedut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Seperti biasa, pemuda berambut _raven _itu selalu saja berhasil membuat Naruto merasa jengkel. "Kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk menggangguku, lebih baik hemat pulsamu, teme."

"Kalau aku tak mau?" Bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman sinis yang sama dengan yang Naruto lakukan—walaupun Naruto tak bisa melihatnya.

Naruto memutar matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan? Tadi hatinya bergejolak menghadapi Fisika, sekarang menghadapi Sasuke. Lalu nanti menghadaapi apa lagi?

"Sesukamulah, Sasuke." Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Sudah cukup baginya untuk menyabarkan diri menghadapi Sasuke. Namun agaknya _rival_nya itu tidak menyerah. Belum ada jeda sekian menit ponselnya berdering lagi.

Awalnya Naruto membiarkan saja dering ponselnya menjadi polusi suara dan memenuhi ruangan kamarnya, tak mempedulikan panggilan itu. Namun lama-lama Naruto tak tahan juga. Ia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Apa lagi, hah? Kau tak tahu aku sedang sibuk!" bentak Naruto jengkel. Di mana-mana, tak kenal waktu dan suasana pula, Sasuke selalu saja membuatnya kehilangan kontrol. Membuat emosinya naik.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya marah, bodoh! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponnya juga!" balas si seberang dengan nada jengkel yang tak kalah dengan Naruto. Lebih kentara.

'_Tunggu dulu—sepertinya ada yang salah. Si teme itu suaranya bukan seperti ini. Suara Sasuke itu terkesan besar dan kuat. Sedangkan suara yang baru saja aku dengarkan lebih kasar dan urakan_,' pikir Naruto bingung.

Naruto mengambil kesimpulan. Hah... Kalau bukan si Kiba lalu siapa lagi?

"Ah, maaf, ku pikir kau orang lain."

"Ya, ya, terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekarang sedang apa? Sudah membuat salinan materi Fisika, belum?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berlagak tak tahulah, Naruto."

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu, Kiba." Sejenak Naruto berpikir tentang salinan materi Fisika yang dimaksud Kiba. Apakah yang dimaksud Kiba adalah materi baru yang ia belum tahu? Kalau memag benar demikian, ini benar-benar gawat. Ia belum menyalinnya dan kalau ada kesempatan, pasti itu mustahil. Jarak rumahnya dengan teman-temannya jauh, mana mungkin ia bisa menyalinnya secepat itu?

Mendadak Naruto merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya dan terbaring ranjangnya. Ya ampun, bahkan ia belum mempelajari satu pun bab materi Fisika. Apalagi ini?

"Maksudku, rumus-rumus Fisika sudah kau catat ulang di kertas, belum? Lumayanlah, untuk pegangan kita saat ujian nanti."

Mendadak Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Apa yang dimaksud adalah contekan?

"Aku sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, Kiba."

"Maka dari itu buatlah sekarang, Naruto. Kau tahu? Banyak yang sudah membuat contekan di kertas seperti aku. Walaupun gak ada setengah kelas, sih."

"A-apa?"

"Dengar, buatlah di kertas yang kecil untuk meminimalisir ketahuan oleh pengawas ujian, lalu taruhlah di tempat yang menurutmu aman. Misalnya di lipatan ikat pinggangmu, atau taruhlah di kotak pensil. Ingat, tulisannya juga harus kecil agar muat."

"Aku tak percaya ini, Kiba. Ini curang!"

"Memang, sih. Tapi kau tak mau'kan terus-terusan mendapati nilai Fisikamu berada di peringkat bawah? Nilai Fisikaku dan sebagian teman-teman yang kepala delapan saja diperoleh dengan cara ini. Kau tak perlu repot-repot menghafal."

Sepintas terpikir oleh Naruto. Apakah Sasuke mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan cara seperti ini juga?

"Terkecuali Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, dan yang mendapat peringkat sampai lima belas besar. Mereka memang pintar, sampai-sampai aku iri dengan kepintaran mereka."

Ah, ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Kalau begitu cepat buat, Naruto. Waktunya hanya semalam. Percayalah, kau pasti akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya."

"Tunggu dulu Kiba, jadi kau meneleponku hanya untuk memberitahukan aku soal ini?"

"Lantas mau bagaimana lagi? Aku justru membantumu, Naruto. Terimakasihnya nanti saja setelah kau mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik dari yang lalu."

Sambungannya pun diputus oleh Kiba, sedangkan Naruto terbengong-bengong. Jadi cara seperti ini yang dipakai teman-temannya?

Dari dalam hatinya Naruto tergoda juga memakai cara ini. Cukup menyalin rumus-rumusnya dan ia tak perlu capai-capai untuk menghafalnya. Apalagi membuang tenaga untuk memikirkannya. Ia bisa tenang saat nanti tidur malam.

Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini curang. Ini cara kotor. Dirinya tak boleh memakai cara seperti ini.

Ya, tidak boleh. Naruto telah memantapkan hatinya.

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya, Naruto membuka juga buku paket Fisika itu. Entah dari mana asalnya sebuah semangat yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. Ia yakin pasti ia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik tanpa menggunakan cara seperti itu.

Satu menit berlalu.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Empat menit.

Dan seketika semangat itu pun kandas juga. Beginilah sehari-harinya jika ia belajar Fisika. Hanya dengan membuka dan membaca sejenak bab awal saja sudah membuatnya jenuh. Oh Tuhan, Naruto merasa semuanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

Sebenarnay ada apakah dengan dirinya? Kenapa hanya dengan Fisika saja ia merasa seperti ini?

"Naruto, makan malam sudah siap. Cepat turun dan makan, ayahmu juga sudah menunggumu di bawah," ujar ibu Naruto setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

Untuk yang ke dua kalinya, Naruto merasa lega karena ia terhindar lagi dari Fisika.

"Besok waktunya apa, nak?" tanya Minato —ayah Naruto—di ruang makan setelah mengahabiskan makan siang malamnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kushina—ibu Naruto.

"Waktunya Penjaskes dan Fisika, ayah," jawab Naruto dengan nada sumbang, terutama ketika menyebutkan mata pelajarang yang ke dua.

"Dan kau sudah mempersiapkannya? Maksud ayah, belajar dengan maksimal?"

"Su-sudah." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, meminimalisir rasa gugupnya ketika berbohong pada ayahnya.

"Terutama Fisika, Naruto. Kau harus benar-benar siap, ibu tak mau lagi mendapati nilai merah di mata pelajaran itu," timpal ibunya yang tengah mencuci piring dengan kesan yang sungguh-sungguh.

Tak ayal lagi Naruto merasa tertohok dengan perkataan ibunya. Naruto serasa meminggul beban yang amat berat di punggungnya, yaitu harapan ibunya. Sungguh, ia ingin berteriak di depan ibunya kalau selama ini ia sangat tertekan dengan perlakuan ibunya terhadapnya. Memang sudah kewajibannya untuk menyenangkan hati seorang ibu dan menjadi anak yang dapat dibanggakan. Tetapi, walaubagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak suka, tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran ibunya.

Usai menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang membuat perutnya terasa kenyang, Naruto segera bergegas menuju ke kamaranya. Ia tengok jam yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya.

Pukul 20.00

Lagi-lagi tangan tan itu mengurut pelipis kepalanya. Merasa sangat enggan untuk belajar Fisika. Matanya tertuju pada buku paket itu yang masih saja tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Mendadak amarahnya memuncak. Menggunung dan menggumpal di dasar hatinya hingga membuatnya meledak. Dengan emosi yang tinggi Naruto meraih buku paket itu dan melemparnya ke lantai, menginjak-injaknya sampai kusut tak karuan.

Ia galau. Ia resah. Ia ingin menumpahkan uneg-unegnya.

"_Dengar, buatlah di kertas yang kecil untuk meminimalisir ketahuan oleh pengawas ujian, lalu taruhlah di tempat yang menurutmu aman. Misalnya di lipatan ikat pinggangmu, atau taruhlah di kotak pensil. Ingat, tulisannya juga harus kecil agar muat."_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Kiba terekam ulang di pikirannya, berulang kali seperti kaset yang terus berputar.

"_Terutama Fisika, Naruto. Kau harus benar-benar siap, ibu tak mau lagi mendapati nilai merah di mata pelajaran itu."_

Bersamaan dengan perkataan ibunya. Dua ucapan yang saling adu, mempunyai makna tersirat bak si jahat dan si baik. Namun si jahatlah yang menang. Perkataan Kibalah yang berhasil memenangkan Naruto.

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa Naruto segera membuat contekan. Ia merobek kertas dan merobeknya lagi menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil yang sekiranya muat dimasukkan dalam kotak pensilnya. Lalu menulis rumus-rumus Fisika dan teori-teori apapun yang penting dengan tulisan yang kecil pula.

Dua jam berlalu dan Naruto telah menyelesaikan contekannya. Beberapa kali Naruto tersenyum memandang kertas yang berisi materi Fisika tersebut. Ya, esok, dengan kertas inilah ia akan bergantung. Dengan kertas inilah yang akan menjadi kunci sukses baik buruknya nilai Fisikanya.

Malam ini Naruto merasa senang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan tanpa beban pikiran apapun seperti yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika esoknya ujian Fisika.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto. Kau tersedak nantinya kalau kau makan dengan terburu-buru seperti itu," ujar ayahnya.

Naruto nyengir. "Hari ini aku sedang bersemangat, ayah," balas Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto merasakan girang yang amat, apalagi ketika membayangkan nilai Fisika yang bagus yang nantinya akan ia dapatkan. Pasti ayah dan ibunya akan mengulum sebuah senyuman ketika melihat nilainya.

"Ingat, Naruto, yakinlah jika kau bisa," ucap sang ibu. "Dan ibu ingin mendapatkan hasil yang murni, yang bersih. Tidak dengan cara yang kotor, apalagi mencontek."

Mendadak Naruto tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tak apa-apa, nak? 'Kan sudah ibu bilang kalau makan pelan-pelan saja," ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung disambar Naruto.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh ibumu itu benar, Naruto. Perbuatan kotor seperti mencontek itu akan membuat kita makin bodoh dan makin terjerumus," timpal sang ayah.

Telinga Naruto terasa panas mendengar nasehat yang dilontarkan ayah dan ibunya kepadanya. Memang benar perbuatan itu salah, tetapi—

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat."

"Lho, kau tak mau diantar ayahmu, nak? Bisa sekalian 'kan dengan naik mobil ayahmu?"

Naruto tetap melenggang pergi dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan ibunya. Ia lebih memilih untuk naik bis saja hari ini.

Nasehat itu membuatnya sakit hati.

Dalam perjalanannya ke halte bis, Naruto merenungkan apa yang akan diperbuatnya nanti di sekolah. Apakah langkah yang dia ambil salah? Sebetulnya tanpa Naruto tanya dalam hati ia sudah sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa tindakannya memang salah. Ia telah mengambil jalan pintas yang fatal. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengesampingkan pula hal apa yang telah membuatnya khawatir. Ia akan mendapat nilai bagus dengan cara ini—walaupun dengan cara yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

'_Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Toh ayah dan ibu tidak tahu soal ini,'_ batin Naruto.

Ketika ia hampir sampai di halte bis, ternyata bisnya telah sampai duluan. Lantas ia berlari dan naik ke bis tersebut. Ia tak mau ketinggalan bis dan menunggu setengah jam lagi, yang tentu saja akan membuatnya terlambat ke sekolah.

Mata _sapphire _itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata hampir sepenuhnya tempat duduk bis telah penuh. Hanya dua tempat saja yang kosong. Saat ia akan menduduki tempat yang berada di baris ke empat sebelah kiri, Naruto telah didahului orang lain. Satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa adalah di sebelah kanan baris ke enam. Niatnya ia akan menduduki tempat itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau di sebelah tempat itu telah duduk teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sasuke.

Saingannya.

"Hei, nak. Cepatlah duduk, masih ada tempat untukmu. Bis akan berjalan," kata sang supir bis, membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku yakin ujian kali ini pasti nilaimu tak lebih dari kepala enam," ucap Sasuke setelah Naruto duduk di tempat duduk. Tampaknya Naruto merasa panas untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan segelintir kalimat yang Sasuke tujukan padanya.

"Dan aku yakin kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan—Hei!" Sasuke meringis saat Narutoo tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Itu ganjaran dari mulut besarmu, teme."

"Ck, dasar dobe. Lainkali pakai cara yanng lebih halus."

"Asal kau tahu, ya, memukul itu tak mengenal istilah halus."

Secara tak sadar bibir mereka berdua tersenyum. Inilah yang mereka rasakan tiapkali mereka bertengkar secara kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Mereka senang. Terbilang aneh memang, tapi inilah cara mereka menyampaikan apa yang mereka ingin sampaikan secara tersirat. Bagi mereka, bertengkar berarti berteman.

Walaupun mereka adalah _rival _sekalipun.

"Naruto,"

"Hm,"

"Jangan mengikuti apa yang teman-teman lakukan. Lakukan apa yang semestinya. Lakukan hal yang benar."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku."

Terasa cepat baginya setelah melewatkan ujian Penjaskes. Sekarang waktunya Fisika. Sungguh, jantungnya berdebar-debar saat ini.

Setelah soal ujian dan LJK dibagikan, Naruto segera membaca soal-soal itu. Ia senang. Soal-soal ini sebagian besar menggunakan cara dan rumus yang sama yang telah ia catat di kertas contekan.

Segera ia mengambil kertas contekan yang ia letakkan di dalam kotak pensil setelah sebelumnya ia memperhatikan situasi ruang ujian. Setelah dirasa aman, ia membuka kertas tersebut dan segera menghitung untuk mencari jawaban dari soalnya. Begitu pengawas ruangan tidak memperhatikannya dan lengah, tak segan pula Naruto melihat contekannya. Naruto terlanjur keranjingan.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya melihat kertas contekan, tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikirannya tentang apa yang Sasuke katakan ketika di bis tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba pula Naruto merasa takut. Apa Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya? Naruto langsung menengok ke belakang di mana Sasuke duduk dan mendapati dia tengah sibuk mengitung.

'_Ah, tidak. Ini pasti hanya perasaanku, saja,' _yakin Naruto.

Selama sembilam puluh menit, lamanya waktu yang diberikan untuk menegrjakan soal ujian Fisika, selama waktu itu pula Naruto sibuk mencontek. Sepenuhnya Naruto telah bergantung pada contekan itu. Dan saat waktu habis, lagi-lagi Naruto merasa girang. Ia sukses besar.

Sampai akhirnya pengumuman remidi Fisika tiga hari setelahnya diumumkan melalui ketua kelas masing-masing. Naruto yakin seratus persen ia tidak akan remidi karena ia sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan. Namun apa yang mau dikata, kepercayaan dirinya runtuh seketika setelah mendengar namanya disebut oleh ketua kelas sebagai nama dari siswa yang remidi Fisika.

Naruto yang merasa tidak percaya segera menyambar kertas daftar siswa remidi Fisika yang dipegang ketua meneliti satu persatu. Memang benar ternyata, namanya memang tercantum di daftar tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Naruto berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang memperhatikan tingkah Naruto pun menyusulnya.

'_Apa yang akan aku katakan pada ayah dan ibuku nantinya?'_ Berkali-kali Naruto meninju pohon di taman belakang sekolah dengan rasa dongkol yang luar biasa. _'Padahal aku sudah_ _membuat contekan, bahkan aku sudah menggunakan cara kotor, tetapi kenapa hasilnya tetap_ _saja sama!'_ Darah segar pun mengalir di punggung tangan Naruto. Tetapi ia tetap saja meninju dahan pohon tersebut, tak mempedulikan berapa banyak lagi kemungkinan darah yang akan menetes keluar.

Naruto malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak puas dengan apa yang kau dapatkan, eh?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Tampak Sasuke merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk membalut tangan Naruto yang berdarah. Hasil dari puncak amarah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan demikian cukup terkejut, berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang tak menampakkan raut keterkejutannya sama sekali.

"Terimakasih," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. "Tetapi, kalau kau menghampirimu hanya untuk mengejekku dan memamerkan nilaimu, lebih baik lupakan dan pergi dari hadapanku."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Lantas ia duduk di bawah pohon tersebut dan bersandar. Menepuk tanah di sampingnya, Sasuke berkata dengan tersenyum, "Duduklah. Tenangkan dirimu."

Naruto geram dengan sikap Sasuke. "Kau ini—tak usah berpura-pura baik padaku!" bentak Naruto. "Sekarang kau puas 'kan melihatku seperti ini!" Ia kacau. Sangat kecewa dan marah. Kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini?

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto yang berdiri dan berteriak lantang di depannya.

Tanpa bisa Naruto tahan, air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuknya. Tak kuasa menanggung sakit hatinya. "Memalukan. Bahkan kau melihatku menangis seperti ini." Naruto berulang kali mengusap air mata itu. "Apa Tuhan tak mengijinkanku untuk membuat ibuku tersenyum saat melihat—"

"Justru Tuhan menyayangimu," sahut Sasuke. "Coba kau pikirkan. Jika kau tidak remidi, di ujian Fisika nantinya kau pasti akan menggunakan cara yang curang lagi, itu membuatmu ketagihan."

Naruto terbelalak. "Ja-jadi kau tahu kalau aku berbuat curang?"

"Ya, sejak aku mendengar percakapan Kiba dengan Ino." Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, "Apa kau tak merasa kalau ini adalah ujung yang manis yang Tuhan berikan padamu? Dengan ini kau telah dilatih Tuhan untuk berbuat jujur, bukan? Tak selamanya kalau berbuat curang kita akan mendapat hasil yang bagus."

Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Mungkin ini pelajaran yang didapatnya dari Tuhan.

Bel berdering, menandakan siswa di sekolah boleh meninggalkan sekolah.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Naruto, berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ayo pergi. Aku akan mentarktirmu ramen."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/


End file.
